Phineas and Ferb: Attack from other Dimensions
by eagc7
Summary: Plankton and Doof teams up for Gather all villians from the Multiverse for conquer every dimension there, Thus its up to Perry, his Owners and some new friends for stop the villians from conquering their own worlds, read and review plz!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Not long ago i had a dream where Perry his owners and characters from other movies, Shows, Games and Comics (even the ones i dont know to much or havent seen) teamed up for stop Doof and Plankton and other Villians from conquering the Multi-verse, So i figured i would do a Fanfic about it so yeah, **

**yes it will include other characters as i mentioned. but sadly i only can pick 2 shows in the crossover category. but Plankton, Perry and Doof can be considered the central characters of my story so i picked Phineas and Ferb and Spongebob in the CrossoverCategory **

* * *

><p>it have been not to long since 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz invasion to Danville, and everybody memories we're wiped. Agent P enters his lair, and plugs his camera into the screen, and watches photos taken of he and his owners during their adventure. He smiles, saves the pictures, later he creates a folder where he puts the pictures named "The Adventures of me and my owners".<p>

Perry himself wishes he could share another type of adventure with his Owners, but he knows he cannot. as he is watching the pictures more he slowly sheds a tear. not from sadness but happiness since he is glad he was able to have an adventure with his owners. Perry then leaves his lair

Perry wishes that another attack from other dimensions doesnt happen...ever again


	2. Chapter 2: Plankton Plan

it just have been a week since Plankton's plan Z failed. Plankton is in the Institute for the Criminally Tiny, His anger is more higher than ever. He was to close to conquering the World. but if it wasnt because of Spongebob he would have sucessed!

All that Plankton can do in the jail is throw Darts to a Picture of Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs

Plankton: Take this!

Plankton Throws a Dart to a Spongebob Picture, then he grabs more and throws All of his darts to those Pictures.

Plankton: Only if Dennis had not failed me. Bikini Bottom would have been mine!

Plankton then agrily Hits his head on the wall.

Plankton:  
>Only if Spongebob Never existed This Universe would be better without Spongeboob!.<p>

Plankton said this universe and then he realizes something

Plankton:  
>Uni...Uni...verse...thats Right! there are countless of Dimensions...if i find a Way for build a Machine i could go to those Universes, every universe must have somebody with the Desire of Conquering a World. oh OH OH! Just Imagine! JUST imagine how AWESOME it would be to gather them and i can Imagine how much Destruction we would cause. Not only they would help in conquering Bikini Bottom BUT THE MULTIVERSE. Me and them the RULERS of thousands of World!<p>

plankton then calms down

Plankton: errr...emmm. i should stop talking to myself...but there gotta be someway i could build and Dimensional transportator. HOW. HOW!

then a Portal shows up and Plankton looks at it as his pupil grows.

Plankton: its...its...soo beautifull

Plankton is about to enter but wonders if its a location with air so he grabs smashed pieces of glasses, glues them and uses it over his head.

Plankton:  
>Time to see where that Portal Leads me into!<p>

Plankton jumps in the portal and he finds himself in some kind of Lab.


	3. Chapter 3: Doofenshmirtz and Plankton

it only have passed 2 days since everybody memories were wiped out after the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz attack to Danville.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz memories we're also wiped after the attack of his Second Dimension Counterpart. but he's suffering some headache buts thats because Doof is confused about what happened 2 days ago cause he have no clear memories of what happened not even what inator he build that day. he thinks maybe when fighting with Perry he could have hit his head very hard and forget anything but he's not sure

Doof Robot Norm shows up

Norm:  
>Are you fine Sir?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Uh? Yes yes yes yes im fine norm *sigh* its just that...never mind<p>

Norm:  
>Im worried about you sir. you have been acting weird after somebody looking alot like you attacked danville 2 days ago<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>A Look a like of ME? What type of Gasoline you're drinking norm? err whatever...gotta think of my new Inator before Perry shows up and ruins my plans<p>

Doof then looks at his table and sees Blue-prints of a Other Dimension-inator

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Other Dimension-inator? What is this?.<p>

Norm:  
>You made that Blue-Print 2 Days ago<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>2 Days AGO?. nah nah nah i dont remember doing it, if i did i would know of it. But you know travelling in other dimensions is not that bad...Norm give me my tools its time to build another Inator!<p>

Doof then builds his new Inator and he finish it.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Behold the Other Dimension-inator!.<p>

but theres Silence

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>uh...i should stop talking to myself...well i better see if this works before perry shows up<p>

He turns on the Machine but fails

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>WHAT?, Why doesnt this Inator Work?<p>

Norm:  
>i may not know the whole thing but if im not wrong 2 days ago 2 kids<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Shut it Norm!, if there we're Kids here helping me i would know of it Already...DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF THAT 2 KIDS HELPED ME?<p>

Norm:  
>Do you have Security Cameras?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yes i do "i-know-it-all-Norm"<p>

Norm:  
>Check it<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Fine!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then watches what the Security Cameras Recorded and he's surprised that Norm was right there were kids here helping him and sees that the Kids actually made the machine work by removing the Auto-Destruction Bottom and they built a Controller that would transport them back to their original Dimension. Doof then does the same thing that Phineas and Ferb did but he updates them by adding the ability to travel whatever dimension he wants to go

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>i Hope this works<p>

Doof then Activates and writes the world he wants to go. then a Portal Opens and Doof is overjoyed

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>IT WORKED IT WORKED!<p>

and then jumps and runs in circle on joy but at that same moment a Small Plankton Jumps from the Portal and is crushed by Doof

Plankton:  
>Ahhh!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>What the? Norm did you screamed?<p>

Norm:  
>No, sir<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Weird i heard somebody screaming<p>

then he walks and Plankton Screams

Plankton:  
>UNDER YOUR FOOT, YOU MORON!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then looks at his shoe and sees a creature with one eye

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>AHHHH! its a Virus from another Dimension! IM GOING TO DIE!<p>

Plankton:  
>IM not a virus Mo...<p>

But Plankton Water helmet was destroyed and since he's aquatic he cant breathe air

Plankton:  
>Water!...WATER!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>What?<p>

Plankton:  
>Im an Aquatic Creature...Put me in Water!<p>

Doof then takes Plankton off his shoes and puts him in a Glass of water.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>What are you?<p>

Plankton:  
>im a Plankton<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>From Another Dimension<p>

Plankton:  
>What? i Truly travelled to another Dimension?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yes. Whats your Name<p>

Plankton:  
>Plankton, Sheldon j. Plankton, Yours?<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Im an evil scientist!<p>

Plankton:  
>Evil?...Im Evil too!<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Really?<p>

Plankton:  
>Yes. in my world i was once friend with my Now Rival and Enemy Mr. Krabs. he just like me runs a Restaurant on the Sea but that cheap crab is more sucessfull than me! because of the Krabby Patty!<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Krabby Patty?<p>

Plankton:  
>Yes. its a Hamburger served at the Krusty Krabs. it holds an Secret ingredient that i want to steal so i can make my own patties and make Krabs go out of business<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>So all you want is to steal an Secret Ingradient?<p>

Plankton:  
>Not only that, But i also want to conquer the World!, and i was still close few days ago but Krabs employee Spongebob and his Dumb Friend Patrick Foiled my plans! my Precious Plan! MY PRECIOUS PLAN! they always to foil my plans!<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>I know what you feel, i want to take over the Tri-State Area, But my enemy Perry the Platypus Always Foils my Plans!. *sigh* you know i dont know why i bother tring to conquer the Tri-State Area, Perry Always foils my Plans ALL DAYS!<p>

Plankton:  
>Really?<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yeah, all Days are the Same 1. i have a plan. 2. he finds out of my plans. 3. he comes here or wherever im at. 4. i capture him. 5. i tell him my plans. 6. he espaces. 7. im defeated<p>

Plankton:  
>You know if you want to succed at your plan jsut go ahead with the plan and do it!. or just dont wait till he's free Begin your PLAN NOW!, if i were you. i would had enough of him and would do something destrutive like doing an Army or gathering an ARMY!<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>You know, You're Right! you are a perfect Ally<p>

Plankton: Ally?

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yes.<p>

Plankton:  
>Hey, you and me have Similar Plans we both want to conquer something...Hey why not you use your Machine so i and you can Travel The Multiverse and gather somebody evil Like us and we can Conquer the Multiverse. Imagine it Doofenshmirtz, You, I, Them the Owners of all those WORLDS!<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>I can already Imagine it!<p>

Plankton:  
>but first you gotta build me a Helmet<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Nah you dont need one<p>

Plankton:  
>Why?<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>i clearly remember doing a Type of gum that allows me to breathe Underwater, if it helped me to breathe underwater and if i rever<p>

Plankton:  
>and if you reverse it, i could breate on Land<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Exactly!<p>

Plankton:  
>i like it!, i could help!<p>

And So Plankton and Doof Partnership begins. But what's out Platypus friend Doing? lets find out


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Perry was given Week off after the 2nd Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz attack because Major Monogram felt that Perry really needed a rest after the whole chaos. Perry is sleeping in the Backyard. but then one of Perry secret tunnels is opened and he falls to his lair. he lands on his seat and his hat falls on his head.

Then Monogram transmit a message to Perry.

Major Monogram:  
>Hey Agent P<p>

But Perry gives him a serious look cause he was supposed to be in a week off

Major Monogram:  
>Sorry Agent P. i know i told you that we would give you a rest after that chaos but we fear that the same event may occur today. according to our reports Dr. Doofenshmirtz is building another Other Dimension-inator. we dont know if he's recovering any memory of the last event or if he found a old blue-print of his machine. but whatever it was you must stop him Agent p and prevent any possiblity that a similar invasion may occur<p>

Agent P Then leaves for battle Doof once more. Monogram then looks at carl who is triyng to run away

Major Monogram:  
>Where you think you're going, "Sir, we destroyed the Other Dimension-inator Blueprint"?<p>

meanwhile in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters. Doof gives plankton those gums that will allow him live on land.

Plankton:  
>Taste like...something disgusting<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Trust me, you dont wanna know<p>

Plankton:  
>Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>So tell me. How long u have been evil and why u turned evil?<p>

Plankton:  
>When i was a teenager and i became evil after me and Krabs fought over the Pattie formula. i could show video tapes of that day but my wife have them<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>You're married?<p>

Plankton:  
>Yes, you?<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Im Divorced<p>

Plankton:  
>im Married to a computer<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>thats...um...great i suppose...<p>

Plankton:  
>What made you evil?<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>um well...its really a long story that started on my childhood. When i was born, neither of my parents "bothered to show up". i celebrated every birthday after that alone, throwing myself surprise parties at places like Gunther Goat Cheeses. When i had a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Dookleberry Bats At one time i was actually disowned by his parents, forcing me to live with ocelots. Needing money, i got a job at a carnival as the ball you throw at the target at the dunk tank. i returned to his normal family. my father was so poor that our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other people were allowed to relax, i was forced to be the family's lawn gnome all day and night without being allowed to move in the slightest for any reason even to eat or sleep. At night my only companions were the moon and my neighbor Kenny. During one night, My Best friend Balloony flew off, and i could not retrieve him. In my father's heart, i was replaced by a spitzenhound named Only Son that my father won in a contest of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". Even though Only Son was an award-winning dog that brought my father fame and fortune, and my family should have been able to buy back the lawn gnome, but i was still forced to be the lawn gnome. my parents awaited their new baby, who they believed to be a girl, they knitted dozens of dresses for the new baby. But the baby was born a boy and was named Roger. i was forced to wear the old dresses due to lack of cloth, causing me to be constantly made fun of my schoolmates, and on top of that, Roger was now favored by my mother for being a "goody-two shoes" Roger as well was favored by our mother for his amazing abilities in kickball, a skill i was sorely lacking in. I felt even more shunned because of this. i tried to play several sports to impress my mother, but i failed at all of them. In grade school, for example, i flunked jungle gym. i was still not completely forgotten, however, it seemed like i was only ever acknowledged so i could be mentally abused more. My mother for example wouldn't let me into public pools, possibly stemming from my embarrassing failure to perform the high-dive as a rite of manhood Then my parents wouldn't let me watch music videos as a child, i has been bullied throughout my life by Boris, starting when we were both in Druelselstein. Boris constantly kicked sand in my face even in the most unexpected places, so much so that even on days where Boris didn't, i still found no peace because he was always expecting Boris to show up Growing up, i tried my hand at magic. i got a gig, but hadn't quite perfected my act yet. When i tried to pull Bobo the Rabbit out of my hat, there was a skunk instead. i was quite upset about this and i gave up magic until well into this summer?. where i found Bobo back to my childhood i entered in my first science fair with my first "Inator" yeah i wasn't very creative with names yet, my first inator was a working laser cannon. i was about to win, but for some reason i lost to a baking soda volcano. The next year, i made an "Even-Bigger-Inator" but i lost again to a baking soda volcano Later<p>

Palnkton:  
>ARGHHH ITS ENOUGH I UNDERSTOOD! you had a terrible chidlhood! OKAY OKAY OKAY? JUST STOP!<p>

The Perry Breaks the window

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Perry the Platypus. your entrance was...errr...i got nothing<p>

Doof grabs a controller and traps perry

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Now Perry the Platypus. you may think i will conquer the Tri-State area today? Well Perry the Platypus i do still plan in doing it. but today I and my new Ally Sheldon j. Plankton<p>

Perry is confused

Plankton:  
>Im Plankton, you Smelly Platypus<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yes, Now where i was. oh yes He and i Will use the Other Dimension-Inator for gather Every Villian in most dimensions out there and we all will CONQUER THE MULTIVERSE! ALL THE UNIVERSES! ALL THE UNIVERSE!<p>

Perry realizes this is worse than what happened 2 days ago and tries to break free

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>Its Useless Perry the Platypus. i made sure this trap would be hard to break free so i had enough time to travel to those worlds!<p>

Plankton:  
>hey! it was my IDEA!, i told you to that before you began work on my gum<p>

Dr Doofenshmirtz:  
>whatever...So long Perry the Platypus!<p>

Plankton:  
>Enjoy the Destruction HERO!.<p>

They Activate the Machine, the Portal Opens and the 2 villians enter, the Portal then Closes as Perry watches in horror. 


	5. Chapter 5: Dr Eggman

in a Green hill like zone a Portal opens and We see Doof and Plankton falling as both scream and both Land. Plankton lands perfectly but Doof head becames stuck to the ground

Plankton:  
>Well that wasnt bad<p>

Doof then pulls himself free

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Boy. i think i will have a headache. ow...<p>

Plankton:  
>Now What partner?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Find an evil guy?<p>

Plankton:  
>Ya know i think we should have build a tracker<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Eh Dont Worry if im not wrong i most had built an Tracker-Inator or something like that it gota bbe somewhere on my pocket.<p>

Doof then searches on every pocket his pants and Labcoat have and finds it on his pants

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Aha! The Tracker-Inator! Protable version!<p>

Plankton:  
>You built a bigger one?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Eh i dont remember really. but i always have an protable tracker-inator for in case i need to find something, Now we must change this thing configurations and make it lead us to the most closest source of EVIL!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then makes thsoe changes to hsi tracker-inator and they get something

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Aha! The Most closest Source of Evil is on the West<p>

They head West but theres a Cliff and but fall

Plankton:  
>You have it upside down, moron!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>East<p>

Meanwhile Dr. Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman have his nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog Captured

Dr. Eggman:  
>ho ho ho ho. At last i captured you Sonic!<p>

Sonic:  
>just get over it eggman!<p>

Dr. Eggman:  
>Now that i have all 7 Emeralds in my Hands i will be able to take over the World!<p>

Then a Door slams

Plankton:  
>Why not...the Multiverse?<p>

Dr. Eggman:  
>WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR?<p>

Plankton:  
>You're new allies<p>

Dr. Eggman:  
>Allies? What you Mean?<p>

Plankton:  
>Me and my ally Dr. Doofenshmirtz are developing a Plan, That you may get interested<p>

Dr. Eggman:  
>What Plan<p>

Plankton:  
>You want to conquer the world, YOUR WORLD. but have you thought on conquering the Multiverse?<p>

Dr. Eggman:  
>i have thought on doing it but my enemy Sonic have destroyed ever machine that would have allowed me to go to other worlds<p>

Plankton:  
>we have the Problem Fixed! NOW DOOF!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then grabs the control that he made for travel to other dimensions without the need of the Other Dimension-Inator and Writes the name of the dimension they want to go. and open the Portal

Plankton:  
>Lets go now partners!<p>

They enter the Dimension

Sonic:  
>NO! STOP!<p>

The Portal is closed and sonic is left to imagine what will happen 


	6. Chapter 6: Villians Team Up!

and So Doof, Eggman ad Plankton travels to the Multiverse, They Gather Many Villians, Saves some villians from their deaths (like Lord Shen, who was never crushed as he was about to get crushed a portal opened and the cannon simply made shen fall into the portal they opened) and gathered People who have no evil intetions but have an Bad Personallity too

In the Mushroom World. The Villians gather in Bowser Castle

Bowser:  
>i hope what you want to do is good. or i will burn all of you!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>its good i swear!<p>

Kaa:  
>Im not even a villian why you gathered me here?<p>

Plankton:  
>Doof Tracket-Inator which deceted evil people or animals or machines lead us to you. which means your a villian inside<p>

Kaa:  
>all i wanted was to eat mowgli and some of his friends who defended him!<p>

Plankton:  
>then your evil. Listen work with us and you will be bale to eat them<p>

Kaa:  
>Deal!<p>

G1 Megatron:  
>This better be important or you all will be dead<p>

Prime Megatron:  
>what the other me said.<p>

Shen:  
>And Why you saved me?<p>

Vicky:  
>Why im here<p>

All villians (minus Eggman, Plankton, Bowser and Doof):  
>WHY WE ARE HERE?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Its...you explain it Plankton<p>

Plankton:  
>We all know you guys are bad or just bad inside of you Right?. we are villians WE ALWAYS lose the good guy all the time defeat us!, WE NEVER WIN!. its...ITS...ITTS ANNOYING!, so Why not we team up?<p>

Mr. Crocker:  
>Team up?<p>

Plankton:  
>oh yeeeeeeeeeees. Imagine it. All of us as a team, COnquering EVERY DIMENSION! and in turn we defeat those who have humilianted us, Caused us Pain, and SUCH. WE WILL BE THE OWNERS OF THE MULTIVERSE, WE WILL SLAVE EVERYBODY AND WE WILL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT, KILL OR SLAVE OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO WITH OUR ENEMYS! WHO'S WITH ME!<p>

All Villians:  
>GO Plankton, GO PLANKTON! GO PLANKTON!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>and Dr. Doofenshmirtz<p>

Vicky:  
>Yeah whatever<p>

Bowser:  
>But first. We must get an Full army<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>we Already Have an Army<p>

Bowser:  
>i mean Minions, Like robots, Goombas, Koopas etc etc. or something, not forget weapons<p>

Plankton:  
>that turtle guy is right, We must Build Weapons, Robots, anything that will be usefull if we want to conquer and cause fear and destruction a WORLD!. Turtle guy get your minions! and all of you Begin to Build to Weapons, Robots ANYTHING. NOW! ONWARD TO VICTORY!<p>

and so everybody begins to build and such. Crocker is building a Anti-Magic device

Plankton:  
>What it is Mr. Crocker?<p>

Crocker:  
>its an Anti-Magic Device. some worlds have creatures with Magic and if they are godo they may use it aganist us, so this machine will Remove their powers!<p>

Plankton:  
>Good!<p>

Doof is building an Army of Robots

Planktons:  
>Robots eh?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>yes, they are almost complete but i need to test them, Move my army of robots<p>

the robots then walks but since their AutoDestruction device is on theri feets they all exploded

Plankton:  
>What Happened?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>i think putting Auto-Destructions bottoms on theri feets was a bad idea, Again.<p>

Plankton then facepalms

unknown to Doof on his hair theres a little robot from the OWCA, When Perry was captured a Small robot built escaped from perry and crawled into doof head, so perry would record all the events, which he can see on his OWCA Watch.

in Perry Dimension, Perry tries to break free of the trap so he can see on his watch. but its useless. Then he sees down and sees a small tag which says that anything trapped there will be freed with the secret word. Perry loses hope since he cant talk. But he wonders if his chattering noise can freed him so he does his chattering noise

Machine:  
>Secret Word Accepted<p>

Perry is freed. and Looks at his Watch and Sees that Doof have gathered many villians and are Working on weapons and Such, He knows this is personal and must travel to whatever dimension he is, He tries to activate the Machine but its not possible. but this second version works with Batterys which have ran out (as the screen displays that there are no Batterys left). Perry worried simply is left wondering what to do, cause what will happen soon is unstopable now. Perry Sadly leaves the Building wondering what he can do now

Perry arrives to Base and Monogram begins to transmit again

Major Monogram:  
>oh Hey Agent p. did you succeded at defeating Doof like Always<p>

But Perry with a sad face stares at Monogram

Major Monogram:  
>What?...OH NO! did he?<p>

Perry says yes but moving his head up and down

Major Monogram:  
>Did you sent the spybot?<p>

Perry again says yes by moving his head. and shows him whats happening with his watch

Major Monogram:  
>it seems Doof have Gathered evil people from other worlds. oh boy What we are going to do?. from what it seems they are pretty much armed and our army of animals cannont seem to be a match for all thsoe weaponry and suchs..<p>

Perry then simply gets up and leaves

Major Monogram:  
>Agent P?<p>

Perry then turns around and sees Monogram. Agent p takes off his Fendora and leaves the Base for be with his Owners.

Carl:  
>We are doomed, we are doomed i tell ya!<p>

Major Monogram:  
>lets now lose hope carl<p>

Carl:  
>No i mean, i forgot our Pizza in the Microwave!.<p>

Major Monogram:  
>the one with Peperonni?<p>

Carl:  
>yes<p>

Major Monogram:  
>WE'RE DOOMED! <p>


	7. Chapter 7: The Invasion Begins

Perry Sadly leaves his lair. before his owners can see him he turns into his Mindless Animal Mode, but he still have an worried face

Phineas:  
>oh there you are perry<p>

Phineas then picks perry who still have a worried face

Phineas:  
>You Okay Buddy? you seem sad or worried<p>

Perry wishes he could warm them of the danger that its about to happen, but he knows that cannot

Phineas:  
>Well you go away all the time maybe you felt lonely and scared, No worry buddy lets enter our house<p>

they enter. Phineas goes to his room with perry, and leaves perry there. as Phineas goes to the kitchen. Perry makes sure nobody is watching, all is clear and watches his watch.

on Mario Dimension

Plankton:  
>Now boys and girls with all our weaponry Complete, ITS THE TIME...TO...CONQUER...EVERY UNIVERSE! Doof open the Portal!<p>

Doof then Selects the Next World. Earth-616 also know as the Mainstream Marvel Universe

Plankton:  
>ONWARD TO VICTORY!<p>

So the first world begins to be devastated. perry watches in horror as this happens, as they attack, More villians joins them. and all Heroes are Defeated, not killed but all of the Heroes in that world are defeated

Uatu the watcher also looks in horror the Whole Destruction, as Earth 616 is Conquered. Uatu decides to see what worlds they all destroy, he wishes he could do something

Days passes and More Worlds are conquered and More villians joins.

One night. Perry cannot sleep. he realizes that This universe could be the next one. he gets out of the room of his Owners and Slowly goes to his lair. He sees his fendora who he dropped days ago. Perry puts it back on his head. since he doesnt want to wake up his owners and he wanna hear more clearly what the villians are saying he Puts his watch on some sort of device on his lair so he can see in big screen and can hear more closely what the villians are saying

Plankton:  
>Another world is scrap!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yes, partner. Yes...OH IT REALLY FEEL GREAT BEING ABLE TO BE THE RULER OR I SHOULD SAY RULERS OF MANY WORLDS!<p>

Kaa:  
>when will you guys fufill the deal you made with me?<p>

Plankton:  
>Soon. Whats the Next WORLD doof?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>The world were we build all our awesome stuff and after that...<p>

then a Dramatic Momemt happens, As Perry Watches in horror hoping its now this world

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Chocolateland!<p>

Perry is relivied that its not this world

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Nah im Joking. Next world is MY OWN WORLD<p>

at this Moment Perry Have his eyes wide open and puts his hands over his head like if he's pulling his hair. Perry then Quickly Sends a Message to Monogram.

In the OWCA Monogram fell asleep in the Chair. Then he hears a Beep beep

Major Monogram:  
>No no Mommy dont make me eat...oh wait...<p>

he watches at a OWCA Computer and sees a Mail have Been sent

Major Monogram:  
>What it could be?<p>

he opens the mail

Major Monogram:  
>its from Agent P!<p>

he reads the Message which says

"Doof and company will attack a Dimension in few hours and will attack our own world after that world have been conquered, Send most of our agents to All locations in the World, lets all hope they can stop them"

Major Monogram:  
>Oh my Gosh!, Of course i will do that Agent P!<p>

in Agent P Lair. Perry hopes his fellows agents can be of help but he wishes somebody else could help. Perry Had taken Many Pictures of his owners big ideas. He remembers the day when both teamed up for stop 2nd dimension doof. he knows that they NEED phineas and ferb.

Uatu is watching Perry world. he knows that Perry will need his owners help. he decided that once perry reveals himself once more, He (uatu) will help them in a way to get assistant. from other worlds 


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Redescovered

Perry sees how the Mario bros dimension is being taken over in horror. Perry knows its just a matter of time before they take over his world.

Many OWCA agents have been sent worldwide depending where they will strike

Bowser:  
>At LAST!<p>

Mario and Luigi remains on the floor defeated, Bowser gets out of his robotic body

Bowser:  
>how long i waited for this mario, the Mushroom kingdom IS NOW MINE!, killing you is now useless now that i rule various worlds with ym allies!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Now what i have been waiting for long!, Danville WILL BE MINE NOW!.<p>

Plankton:  
>Remember Doof. Not just The Tri-state Area but the Entire World<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>While i prefer to rule just the Tri-State Area only, i guess the More power i have, the better. Lets Begin in Australia!<p>

Doof activates his Machine and goes to australia,

Perry is horrified now that the Invasion on his World have Began, he jsut hope the OWCA Agents can stop them from rulling futher Worlds!.

Like the others worlds they conquered they begin to take over one country or island and then the next day they conquer the Next world. days passes and the OWCA Agents are not able to stop them. Doof and his team are now in south america its just a matter of days before USA is striked next

Major Monogram:  
>Agent P, its Useless we cannot stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his allies, sorry agent p but...its time to accept it...we're doomed and theres nothing the agency can do...sorry agent p.<p>

Major Monogram stosp trasmiting, Perry knows its not the end, he knows Who can stop them, 2 boys who build awesome things, the Guys who helped him when 2nd dimension Doof attacked. Perry decides he must reveal himself to the boys once more but this time theres the risk he will lose them forever since the OWCA Doesnt have the Amnesia-inator anymore they demolished it later on cause they saw it had no propuse now. but Perry is willing to take the risk, cause the invasion not only will harm all of people dimensions but it will also hurt Perry owners and he wants the best for them. Perry takes a look to the locket which holds a picture of his owners and himself which phineas and ferb used for activate the machine that re-created their big ideas. Perry knows he could do the recreations to, but since his owners built them, then he will need their help

Perry enters the house in agent p mode and reveals himself to his owners

Phineas:  
>Perry?, Why you're wearing a Hat? why are you walking in 2 legs?<p>

Perry quickly grabs a control remote and turns into the news which shows the rampage of his doof and his allies

Phineas:  
>What the? Whats going on? we are being attacked!. Perry How you know this? and...theres a secret right?<p>

Perry moves his head which confirms it, he takes his spy badge and shows it to his owners

Phineas:  
>You're a SECRET AGENT?<p>

again he moves his head to say yes

Phineas:  
>bu bu bu bu but..Perry why you never told us?...Why you kept this secret from us?<p>

Perry then gets sad that phineas is angry at him

Phineas:  
>Do you even trust US? if you did you would have told us your secret!, were you even our Pet or Family? why you didnt told us? why? perry why?<p>

Uatu is watching this, and since Perry did revealed himself like he foretold, its time to gather them. Uatu uses his powers to teleport to Perry world.

Uatu:  
>Enough. Phineas and Ferb. Perry needs your help from that attack<p>

Phineas:  
>Who are you?<p>

Uatu:  
>Im the Watcher, im from a race of advanced civilization, oldest species in the universe, and we are committed to observing and compiling knowledge on all aspects of the universe. i have been watching you for a long time. Perry revealed himself for the second time to both of you.<p>

Ferb:  
>Second time?<p>

Phineas:  
>What? Second time? but how come i dont remember.<p>

Uatu:  
>you will find out soon<p>

Phineas:  
>Since you have been watching us, why didnt perry revealed his secret to us, does he even trust in us<p>

Uatu:  
>you will find out. Now boys and platypus do not fear, if you 3 want to stop them from conquering the Multiverse, you will need Help. now we must go to where i watch you all.<p>

they teleport to where uatu watches everybody

Uatu:  
>Now take a look to the windows where i watch you all<p>

Phineas, Ferb and Perry looks at them. but they are all fine

Phineas:  
>wow i never knew there many worlds. but is my world the first beign attacked?<p>

uatu:  
>Negative. look at those at my right<p>

They take a look

Phineas:  
>Oh God, its Horrible!<p>

Uatu:  
>yes...<p>

Phineas:  
>What we can do?<p>

Uatu:  
>If you want to stop them from conquering your world and Other worlds. you will need Help<p>

Uatu grabs a Gem which will record phineas and with his powers he can use the gem to make an hologram of Phineas and if such creature from that dimension accepts he or she will be teleported to phineas world

Uatu:  
>Now Phineas stand here the gem<p>

Phineas:  
>why?<p>

Uatu:  
>you're the one who talks the msot among 3 of you and with this i can create an illusion of yourself and all you said will be recorded into the gem so i can use your illusion for tell people from other dimensions your problems and if somebody accepts they will be teleported to your backyard<p>

Phineas:  
>Fine<p>

Uatu puts the gem on the ground and phineas walks in the front of it as the gem scans phineas for create his hologram and re-create his actions

Phineas:  
>Hello People, Animals, Creatures from other Dimensions. My Name is Phineas Flynn im from another Dimension and im trasmiting this Message cause i need your help, Many bad guys are trying to conquer my world, and from what i know they are going to attack many other worlds. so if your world was attacked already or not Please Help me and my family and friends for stop them, we cannot let them harm other worlds, your world may be the next target and i dont want it to happen so if you see this hologram and accept to help me. you will be teleported to my world. i will thank you so much if you accept to help<p>

Uatu knows phineas is done and begins to use his gem for create holograms of Phineas in Other worlds 


	9. Chapter 9: The Help Arrived

**Notes from author: I DO NOT watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, But by some strange reason MLP Characters appeared in the dream where this story was inspired from, and since i want this to be faithfull to my dream they will stay, and if i got their personalitys wrong then sorry, but remember i havent seen the show and i do not plan to. only info i got from the characters are from reviews on the web (inclduing the characters names), im not only adding thsoe characters for the story to be faithfull to my dream, but also for make the MLP Fans happy to see them in such crossover story**

* * *

><p>And so Uatu shows the hologram of phineas to many peoples from other worlds, some accept and are teleported to phineas world<p>

Uatu:  
>Some have Accepted, Now time to return you 3 back<p>

Phineas:  
>but first.. if something happens to us, Please use the Gem and gather more. just...in case...you know something happens<p>

Uatu:  
>of Course<p>

Uatu then teleports them to their dimension

back to their backyard we see Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy Turner (from the Fairly oddparents), Viper (from Kung Fu Panda), Blu, Jewel (from Rio), Shrek, Donkey, Puss (from The Shrek series), Private (from Madagascar) Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy (From MLP), Baloo (From The Jungle Book) Nala and Kiara (From the Lion King)

Phineas, Ferb and Perry are Surprised at how many people/creatures wants to help

Ferb:  
>i was not expecting alot of persons of Other Dimensions<p>

Phineas:  
>Not even Me. Hello Creatures from other Dimensions, My Name if Phineas, He's Ferb and he's our pet Perry who we just found out he was an Secret Agent all Along<p>

then Isabella, Buford asnd Baljeet at this moment enters

Isabella:  
>Hey Phineas! Whatcha<p>

but they all get speechless at what they see

Isabella:  
>...doin'?<p>

Phineas:  
>and they are my friends Isabella, Buford asnd Baljeet<p>

Then Candace goes to the backyard for see what her brotehrs are up to

Candace:  
>you both better not be...<p>

she gets speechless

Candace:  
>...up to something...Phineas! whats going on here why there are animals, a kid with a buck teeth and flying creatures here, you're luckly that our parents are on vacations otherwise you both woudl be in huge<p>

Viper then uses her tail to cover Candace Mouth

Viper:  
>Just calm down creature from this Dimension...we are in a big trouble<p>

Then she uncover candace mouth

Candace:  
>Did...Did...did...did that Snake jsut talked?<p>

Ferb:  
>Totally unexpected<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: New Friends

Candace:  
>How it it it is possible you snake could talk?<p>

Viper:  
>Im from another Dimension, Maybe in your world they cant talk, but from where im, we do talk<p>

Phineas:  
>That explains how so Many animals accepted our Help<p>

Isabella:  
>Help? Whats happening?<p>

Phineas:  
>Before i can Explain lets our Guest introduce themselfs!<p>

Private:  
>My Name is Private, im a penguin as you can see<p>

but nobody can hear what he says (in Madagascar nobody hears what the animal says remember)

Phineas:  
>Stay there, Penguin. Ferb do we still have<p>

but ferb already have the animal translator

Phineas:  
>you Surprise me, Now Penguin talk<p>

he hands over the microphone to Private, Private talks

Private:  
>My Name is Private, im a penguin as you can see.<p>

Phineas:  
>Ya Know ferb we should build a protable annimal traslator for talk with Private. Anyway Nice to see you Private, Who's next?<p>

Blu:  
>Im Blu im a blue macaw<p>

Blu cannot be hear too (in Rio nobody hears what the animal says remember)

Phineas:  
>Ferb the traslator again please<p>

Blu:  
>Im Blu im a blue macaw<p>

Phineas:  
>a Blue Macaw named blu, nice. who's the one next to you, Sister, cousin, Friend, Wife, Girlfriend?<p>

Jewel:  
>im his Wife, my name is Jewel<p>

Phineas:  
>nice to meet both of you<p>

Baloo:  
>Im Baloo, Baloo the bear, nice to meet you<p>

Phineas:  
>Thanks<p>

Nala:  
>Im Nala, the Queen of the Pride Lands and she's my daughter Kiara<p>

Phineas:  
>Nice<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>My Name is Twilight Sparkle, im a Unicorn pony<p>

Isabella:  
>Your a Unicron?<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>yes indeed<p>

Phineas:  
>who's the one next to you?<p>

Twilight:  
>Ah She's my friend Fluttershy<p>

Phineas:  
>Hello Fluttershy<p>

but the shy Fluttershy remains silent, due to her shyness due to beign in front of total strangers for her

Phineas:  
>Is She depressed or something?<p>

Twilight:  
>No, she's just...shy<p>

Isabella:  
>Come on, Dont be shy<p>

Shrek:  
>Im Shrek<p>

Isabella:  
>Ahhhh!<p>

Shrek:  
>Do not be afraid, im not gonig to harm, im a friendly Orge, if i were nto friendly i would be scaring you all now hahaha, anyway those are my Best Friends Donkey<p>

Donkey:  
>Howdy ALL!<p>

Shrek and Puss in Boots

Puss in Botos:  
>its a Pleasure to meet you all<p>

Phineas:  
>Puss in Boots?, isn't he a Fairy Tale character?<p>

Shrek:  
>We come from a world full of Fairy tale creatures<p>

Viper:  
>Let me Introduce myself now, Im Master Viper, a Master of Kung fu on my world im part of the furious five, i could have asked my friends to join but they were busy and since what you told us was urgent i decided to join right away<p>

Baloo:  
>Are you not going to Eat us?<p>

Viper:  
>Why i would do that?<p>

Baloo:  
>Well my former friend Kaa, always tries to eat one of my friends, Mowgli on my world.<p>

Viper:  
>Thats so MEAN!, if you need me, i could talk to him, its a him right?<p>

Baloo:  
>Indeed Master Viper.<p>

Phineas:  
>and now who are you 4?<p>

Phineas points to Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy Turner

Timmy:  
>Im Timmy and they are my friends Cosmo, Wanda and Poof<p>

Phineas:  
>mmmmmmmmmm, Why are they Floating, Why they have wings, Crowns and Wands<p>

Timmys:  
>errr<p>

as Phineas tries to figure what Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are, Perry looks at his watch and sees that The villians are going to do some sort of meeting, but he doesnt want them to hear whats going to happen so he tries to enter his house without beign spotted

Phineas:  
>Not Again!<p>

Perry is spotted

Phineas:  
>Nothing have changed?, we jsut found out your secret but you still try to leave without us noticing you?, Why perry, why didnt you told us early?, We could have been a Good team!, This is also why you never See most of our big ideas?, do you...trusted us?, You know just leave and do your Secret Agent stuff...<p>

Perry then sadly enters his House

Phineas:  
>i really thought he was our friend, but friends do not keep secrets...<p>

Candace:  
>so perry is a secret agent<p>

Phineas:  
>Yes sis, yes...well now lets do a animal traslator for Private, Blu and Jewel<p>

Twilight Sparkle and Viper Feeling Sorry for Perry follows him without him noticing. Perry opens one of his Secret Doots for enter his Lair and unknown to him Twilight Sparkle and Viper entered aswell

Perry then like he did last time uses a device for see what's happening in full sound and full screen

The Villians are discussing what place they should attack next

Shen:  
>We Have attacked half of South America Why not the Rest?<p>

Viper is surprised to see Shen alive and talks to herself very Low

Viper:  
>*gasp* Shen... but... how?<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>shhh stay quiet<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>i would attack the tri-state area now<p>

Plankton:  
>nevada first!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>lets calm down, i know how we can clear up this, with a Battle<p>

Shen:  
>Battle till youre beaten up or battle to Death?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>A battle of...Paper, Rocks and Scissors!<p>

Plankton then do a facepalm, he is slowly realizing how dumb doof is, but decides to do it

Shen, Doof and Plankton:  
>Paper, Rocks and Scissors!<p>

Shen do Paper while Doof and Plankton Scissors

Doof and Plankton:  
>Scissors Cut Paper<p>

Shen:  
>Darn it!<p>

Doof and Plankton:  
>Paper, Rocks and Scissors!<p>

Doof do Paper and Plankton Scissors

Plankton:  
>Nevada!<p>

Doof:  
>Then The tri State area<p>

Shen:  
>the rest of south america<p>

Perry realizes theres so little time before His neighbourd is attacked and prepares to leave his lair until he spots Twilight Sparkle and Viper, and he gets worried once monogram begins transmiting, he knows he cant just make the 2 females go away, so he grabs some spare hats for them and pretends he's having a meeting with them

Major Monogram:  
>Oh Hey AGent p...oh sorry i see you are having a meeting... just wanna know, do you have info on what place Doof and his allies will attack next?<p>

Perry then writes him a PM confirming nevada is the next target then Danville

Monogram:  
>Nevada first, then Danville. What we are going to do!, They have beated Most of our agents, Agent P im Sorry but it seems we cant do anything, but we will see the possiblites of stopping them<p>

Monogram finishes transmiting, then Perry angrily looks at Viper and Twilight Sparkle, as they werent supposed to be here, he then takes out the hats off from them

Viper:  
>Look we're Sorry, but we just saw that you and Phineas had some Problems.<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Whats Happening?<p>

Perry upon hearing they wanted to talk of his problems, he just stays sad. and walks away

Viper:  
>Talk to us<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Perry?<p>

Viper:  
>Do you even talk?<p>

Perry confirms he cant talk to them

Viper:  
>oh...<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>But why not you write us your Problem<p>

Perry doesnt want to and walks away

Viper:  
>its very clear he doesnt want to talk about this...<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Yes.<p>

Viper:  
>But...there must be a reason...Perry<p>

Perry looks at them

Viper:  
>whatever the problem is, just stay with us with a while, you need to be with somebody right now.<p>

Perry sadly walks near to them.

Viper:  
>there, there. Listen Perry, Secrets are not always good, you kept this secret away from your Owners for long. how you would feel if somebody kept a big secret away from you?<p>

Perry jsut looks down

Viper:  
>i know you dont want to talk about it<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Just rest.<p>

Viper:  
>yes jsut rest...but not for long of course we must stop those evil guys<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>So viper why were you surprised at seeing that White Peacock?<p>

Viper:  
>Thats Lord Shen, Me and my friends fought him not to long ago, he tried to Destroy Kung Fu by creating a Machine and wanted to Conquer the China from my world, luckly Po, The Dragon Warrior was able to stop him and we thought Shen died after his cannon fell over him, but it seems he actually Survived.<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>there gotta be more of him that doesnt sound complete<p>

Viper:  
>Maybe Po knows. but he's not here...<p>

on Nevada

Plankton:  
>Everybody begin the Attack!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Im Curious at why you Picked Nevada Over many other Places<p>

Plankton:  
>you will see. you will seeeeeeeee<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Trust Us

The attack on Nevada Begins.

Back to danville Phineas hears the tv guys, and gathers the gang to see whats happening and they see that Nevada is beign attacked.

Wanda:  
>Oh my!<p>

Timmy:  
>They are truly attacking!<p>

Wanda:  
>what we can do?<p>

Timmy:  
>I just wish we could all go there and stop them!<p>

seeing Timmy said the Word wish, they have to do it, and they are teleported and all are surprised.

Phineas:  
>How?<p>

Candace:  
>did you had anything to do with this phineas<p>

Phineas:  
>No!, Ferb did you?<p>

Ferb:  
>No<p>

Phineas:  
>did one of you?<p>

Phineas then See Timmy with a Nervous look

Timmy:  
>Magic? Who said Magic, theres nothing like Magic!<p>

Phineas:  
>I Did not mentioned Magic. whatever we are here, lets do what we can to stop them<p>

meanwhile while attacking. Crocker Anti-Magic device detects Magic nearby

Crocker:  
>Magic!, Magic creatures are nearby!<p>

Shen:  
>What?<p>

Crocker:  
>on the north!<p>

as they are gonig to the soruce of Magic, Plankton talks with Doof

Plankton:  
>ya know, Doof, all thsoe universes are filled with creatures! ya know WE COULD ENSLAVE THEM!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Maybe we could build an Slave-Inator, but thing is we need to find an appropiate location for it, if the cordinates and location is right, it could Slave all of the creatures from all dimensions, like my house if we build it on the top it, the machine could create a type of Shockwave that can travel space and time and slave everybody, but we must give it the ability for not slave everybody, it coudl affect us, so we should give it the ability for decide who it should not slave<p>

Plankton:  
>After this, I will build it!<p>

they find the good guys

Crocker:  
>Ah Turner! i knew you woudl be here!<p>

Timmy:  
>Crocker, Vicky, All the villians i know and other evil guys i do not know?<p>

Crocker:  
>i knew you had fairies, Now their magic wil lbe absorbed!<p>

Phineas:  
>Fairies? so are you<p>

Plankton:  
>Enought talking! Crocker absorb the MAGIC!,<p>

Crocker:  
>it will be a pleasure!<p>

Crocker activates his magic and absorbs Cosmo, Wanda and Poof Magic as they scream

Phineas:  
>Leave them!<p>

Baloo:  
>Yours hurting them!<p>

Kaa:  
>Ah Baloo, good to see you again!<p>

in the meantime, it not only absorbs timmy fairies magic it also absorbs Twilight Sparkle magic who is still at perry lair

Twilight Sparkle:  
>AHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Viper:  
>What? whats happening?<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Something...absorbing...my...MAGIC!<p>

Viper:  
>You have Magic?<p>

as Crocker absorbs the fairies and Twilight Sparkle Magic.

Plankton:  
>Enough crocker!<p>

Crocker:  
>but i one of the fairies still have<p>

Plankton:  
>ENOUGH I SAID!<p>

Crocker turns off the machine, and all of the creautres might magic here collapses

Plankton:  
>know are you allies of Perry the Platypus?<p>

Phineas:  
>Me, my step brotehr and sister are the owners of Perry<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Owners?<p>

Plankton:  
>Oh...Owners...Shen, Vicky, Bowser, Dr Octopus Bring the cage and put them all there! its time for the bait!<p>

Dr. Octopus grabs them all and Vicky, Shen and Bowser Brings the cage and puts them all there

Phineas:  
>WHY? why you do this?<p>

Plankton:  
>Why?, Im tired of losing. WE all have lost aganist people like you, the good one! its time for revenge!, EVIL will RULE! you are all DOOMED!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>what are we going to do with them, Cover them with chocolate! throw them in a pool!, cover them with saliva?<p>

Plankton:  
>and his doom too<p>

plankton points at Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>What? But you and i are allies, without me you would not be here!<p>

Plankton:  
>Yes, but as we pogressed i saw how dumb you were!, i thank you for many ideas and such, thanks for giving me the idea for the Slave-Inator or Slaveton!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>if i came up with the idea, then i should take credit for it!<p>

Plankton:  
>No. Octopus toss doof in the cage<p>

Octopus grabs doof

Plankton:  
>but wait!<p>

Plankton jumps and grabs Perry spybot

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>how that got there<p>

Plankton:  
>It got into your hair we i meet perry, im lucky to be small for see small stuff. Perry was spying us!, Now Doc Ock put Doof in the Cage<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>This is not over Plankton! I SWEAR IT! Curse you Plankton!<p>

Plankton:  
>now with perry friends captured i can start with my plan, i picked nevada cause i knew perry or some of his friends could show up, so this was a bait!. now i have a message for that Platypus!.<p>

Plankton prepares himself, he he looks for hte prefect place for transmit his message to Perry

Plankton:  
>Hello Perry the Platypus!<p>

in Perry base he hears when plankton says his name, he sets up his watch again for see on screen

Plankton:  
>if you are liseting, we have captured yoru Friends!<p>

he shows him the cage

Viper:  
>Oh No!<p>

Plankton:  
>Come here Perry!, if you wanna stop us! and save your friends we will be at nevada in the meantime we will toss them into that Cliff!. the sake of your world is on your hands, Fight us!, if you can! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p>

then plankton tosses hte spybot

Plankton:  
>Bowser!<p>

Bowser then crushes it

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Perry what are we going to do?<p>

Perry then goes to his Hoverjet and points at 2 seats on the back to the 2 girls, which means he ordering them to sit and come with him

Viper:  
>he wants us to go with him<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Lets go then!<p>

they then leave and go to nevada

Plankton:  
>now, that he's coming here we will kill him!. Kaa and Goomba you stay here and wait for them,<p>

Goomba:  
>what is plan actually?<p>

Plankton:  
>Perry Must be out of the way, so knowning his owners are on danger he will come to save them, so you all fight him and KILL HIM! in the meantime those guys msut be out of the way too, we cant risk teh possiblity of them escpaing the cage so both of you while you wait for perry try to toss them to the cliff. Perry and his frieds MUST BE OUT OF THE WAY! Now My allies lets go to the tri state area, we have work to do, wait...<p>

Goomba:  
>What?<p>

Plankton:  
>take out the Horse with wings<p>

Phineas:  
>Fluttershy?<p>

Plankton:  
>if thats her name, then yes. Goomba open the gate, Kaa prevet them for leaving. Doc Ock Grab Fluttershy<p>

they follow his orders and doc ock grabs her

Fluttershy:  
>Let me go!<p>

Phineas:  
>What are you going to do?<p>

Plankton:  
>its secret, you most foudn out for yourself!, OH THATS RIGHT! you will be DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now everybody to danville!<p>

Goomba closes the Gate of the Cage

Blu:  
>What they are going to do!<p>

Wanda:  
>i bet they will do something terrible to her!<p>

Kaa:  
>enough talking all of you, Enjoy your final hours<p>

Wanda:  
>why are you doing this.<p>

Kaa:  
>they promised me i would be able to eat Baloo friend Mowgli!<p>

Baloo:  
>Just give up Kaa!<p>

Kaa:  
>Not till i eat Mowgli!<p>

Isabella:  
>Phienas do Something!<p>

Candace:  
>Can you build a machine for fre us?<p>

Phineas:  
>No.. i think it all ends here, but lets not give up hope<p>

Perry, Twilight Sparkle and Viper Arrives to Nevada and hide nearby for see whats happening

Twilight Sparkle:  
>they are about to toss them to the cliff<p>

Viper:  
>Lets Save them<p>

they attack the goomba and Kaa as the yare this close of tossing them

Twilight and Perry fights the Goomba, While Viper attacks Kaa. Kaa lays on the ground not knwoing what attacked him then he looks behind him and sees a beautiful Female viper and quickly falls in love as Viper attacks him

Viper:  
>Leave my friends alone!<p>

Kaa:  
>Who are you?<p>

Viper:  
>WHO ARE YOU FIRST!<p>

Kaa:  
>Kaa<p>

Viper.  
>so youre the Kaa Baloo talked about?<p>

Kaa:  
>whats your name Beauty?<p>

Viper:  
>Im Viper<p>

Kaa:  
>nice name<p>

Viper:  
>Um thanks?<p>

Kaa:  
>i think im in heaven<p>

Viper realizes that Kaa is in love with her, but since he's a villian she have no feelings for him, but since he's in love with her, she decides he could make him to change

Viper:  
>we need to talk<p>

Twilight and Perry are still fighting the Goomba as Phineas and the others cheer for them

Phineas:  
>Beat him!<p>

after a long fight the goomba is defeated and is knocked out but accidentaly knocks the Cage and the goomba falls to his death.

Viper:  
>so as you see, you dont need to be evil or be obssesed at eating somebody, you will cause alot of emotional harm to his friends and family.<p>

Kaa:  
>you are correct but we snakes eat meat<p>

Viper:  
>i suppose, but in my world i eat anything<p>

Kaa:  
>Anything?<p>

Viper:  
>Maybe after this i could show you my world?<p>

after the battle with the Goomba, Perry and Twilight get tired

Twilight:  
>you know, we make a good team!<p>

Perry simply smiles, viper and kaa shows up

phineas:  
>now to free us!<p>

but since the cage was knocked a bit by the goomba a single movement can make it fall, and accidentaly Phineas moved a bit and megisn to fall

Blu:  
>Oh no!<p>

Jewel:  
>we are falling!<p>

Phineas:  
>Perry!<p>

the gate falls but kaa grabs the cage with his mouth for pervet it to fall and viper uses her tail for hold kaa

Baloo:  
>Kaa?<p>

Candace:  
>i think he changed for the good<p>

Baloo:  
>im proud of you Kaa<p>

the cage is to heavy with ton of people there that Kaa and viper begin to fall

Viper:  
>Perry!<p>

Perry grabs viper for help, but its to heavy evne fore perry.

Phineas:  
>Perry, Let it go<p>

everybody on the cage (minsu phineas):  
>What?<p>

Phineas:  
>Let it go. we will be fine, trust me<p>

Perry is not willing to lose his owners and friends

Phineas:  
>trust in us. please<p>

Viper:  
>let me go perry, if phineas says we wil lbe fine i trust him, you should to.<p>

Tears appears from perry eyes

Twilight:  
>Trust, Perry, Trsut your family and friends<p>

Perry always trust Phineas but he doesnt want to lose them

Phineas:  
>perry. please, i know something could happen with all of us, but jsut trust me i have faith!<p>

Perry then releases viper and allows the cage to fall on the cliff

Perry and Twilight looks down as it falls, Twilight gets sad and worried even despite she have trust in that they wil lbe fine, but Perry eyes are full of tears. Perry and Twilight go back to Perry hoverjet and returns to his lair, they get out of the hover jet. Perry takes a look to the locket which holds a picture of his owners and himself which phineas and ferb used for activate the machine that re-created their big ideas. Perry knows they msut be re-created at any cost, but before he could activate the machine with his locket, he realizes that its useless if his owners are gone, Perry knows all universes are doomed

Twilight:  
>Perry?<p>

Perry tosses his hat on the ground, which means he quits the agency, and leaves his lair, as Twilight follows him, its raining on danville right now and a little droplet falls in a very small hole on the top of perry lair which lands on his hat which make it look like if the fendora had tears

Uatu knows the boys wil lbe fine, but remembers what Phineas told him

"_if something happens to us, Please use the Gem and gather more. just...in case...you know something happens_"

Uatu then looks at the Gem and just sighs.


	12. Chapter 12: I know what we will do today

in The Cliff, the gang luckly survived due to the cage getting stuck on a Root that sticks out of the dirt. Viper and Kaa also got stuck inside the cage due to the fall

Phineas:  
>so you are Perry Nemesis right?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>yes im his enemy, my Name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. you know, you look familiar?, are you the guy i saw on Ssecurity cameras?<p>

Phineas:  
>i dont know, i dont even remember meeting you<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Whatever<p>

Viper:  
>Oh, what we are going to do?<p>

Nala:  
>Yes what we are going to do!<p>

Buford:  
>i dont know but im going to eat my chocolate<p>

he takes chocolate from his pants

Baljeet:  
>Thats my Chocolate,<p>

Buford:  
>to late, its mine!<p>

Blu shows up with the animal traslator that phineas jsut build specialy for him and otehr animals that they cant understand

Blu:  
>IM HUNGRY!<p>

Wanda:  
>CHOCOLATE? MINE! MINE!<p>

Buford:  
>No its mine miss flying creature!<p>

Wanda:  
>i LOVE CHOCOLATE, GIVE ME A PIECE!<p>

Buford:  
>no!, its all for me!<p>

Candace:  
>its just chocolate<p>

Phineas:  
>Looks down at the cage wondering what to do<p>

Kiara and Viper come to see him

Kiara:  
>whats wrong?<p>

Viper:  
>Phineas?<p>

Phineas:  
>its nothing, its just...i never thought it would end like this, My Pet is alone out there, he's the only one along that unicron who name i forgot that can stop them<p>

Private shows up with the animal traslator that phineas jsut build specialy for him and otehr animals that they cant understand

Private:  
>You said we would be fine, We must have faith!<p>

Isabella:  
>Yes, Phineas, we must have faith<p>

Phineas:  
>But how we will be able to escape from here? Magic?<p>

Isabella:  
>Magic? hey you 3<p>

she points to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof

Isabella:  
>One of the Bad gusy sais he sucked the Magic out of all of you. and said you 3 we're fairies<p>

Wanda:  
>Fairies? thats dumb<p>

Cosmo:  
>Yes!, its dumb, Fairys Only would have Wings, would float, have crowns and wands like ours<p>

Timmy and Wanda facepalm, but then they see Cosmo still have a little of Magic on his Wand

Wanda:  
>Cosmo!, Your Wand! it still have Magic!<p>

Isabella:  
>Then you are fairies!<p>

Phineas:  
>Timmy...<p>

Timmy:  
>its no use, Yes...they are fairies okay?<p>

Wanda:  
>Timmy! you just<p>

Timmy:  
>i know<p>

Isabella:  
>did what?<p>

Phineas:  
>Wait. Cosmo still have magic, if he does that means he can teleport us all!<p>

Viper:  
>Yes he can<p>

Kaa:  
>Teleport us!<p>

Phineas:  
>Timmy, they only grant your wishes if you ask them to do it right?<p>

Timmy:  
>Yes<p>

Phineas:  
>Perry is a Secret Agent, then he msut have a lair, i got it! Timmy wish for<p>

he then wispers on timym ear his Next Wish

Timmy:  
>Cosmo, i wish to all of us to be teleported to Perry the Platypus Secret Lair!<p>

Cosmo:  
>as you Command my Friend!<p>

Cosmo using the last magic he have teleports them, they then arrive

Phineas:  
>Wow perry have a big lair.<p>

he walks to explore and steps on Perry fendora

Phineas:  
>whats this?<p>

he picks it

Phineas:  
>Its Perry Fendora...its all wet, why would he toss it, Dr. D, does Perry always use this when he fights you?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Yes he do, by some reason whenever he doesnt use it i cant tell if he's Perry or not.<p>

Phineas:  
>Well i can tell Apart who is Perry, i wonder why its here. Maybe he quit?.<p>

Viper:  
>What?<p>

Private:  
>Why would he?<p>

Phineas:  
>I Dont know, Maybe he thought it would be no use to continue on doing his work if...we werent alive?, i know there was no way would survive the fall, maybe he knew it too. luckly for us we survived the fall thanks to that root<p>

Phineas checks Perry computer and sees the locket

Phineas:  
>whats this doing here<p>

Blu:  
>wait, Phineas open it.<p>

Phineas:  
>Okay?<p>

Phineas Open the locket

Blu:  
>You know, this thing have a similar shape to that hole in the machine<p>

Phineas:  
>Blu, you are RIGHT! lets see what it do.<p>

Phineas enter the locket there. then somthing open behind them and some lasers shots down and recreates all of Phineas and Ferb Inventions (like it happened Days ago)

Phineas:  
>its Everything we Built the Summer<p>

Everybody from the other dimensions are Surprised at that they could built all those stuff

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>You Built all THAT?<p>

Phineas:  
>Yes<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>You Suprise me.<p>

Phineas:  
>Perry has Replicated all our inventions, that means he never missed them! he saw them and trusted on us all along. Ferb and Company i know what we are going to do TODAY! we are going to save the MULTIVERSE!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>i know this will be weird, but im going to join.<p>

Viper:  
>Why?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>that Plankton must pay for betraying me, from now and on, if somebody will conquer the tri-state area it would be me ONLY! <p>


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle for Freedom

**Notes: i clearly dont know what villians are involved in the fanfic, so its up to you to imagine what villians are involved in the battle, but it must be villians that are alive and nto dead (expect shen who i confirmed to haev survived chapters ago)**

* * *

><p>Plankton is at Doof Building.<p>

Dr Octopus:  
>heres the Machine, Plankton.<p>

Plankton:  
>oh YES!, hey, why you made 2?<p>

Dr Octopus:  
>we had to one to test first, the other one only can enslave creatures on one small area, but this one will slave everybody in all Universe, but we must put it somewhere higher on this building.<p>

Plankton then opens the roof of Doof Building (like doof did in some episodes)

Plankton:  
>then Build a Small Floor up there and pick the perfect location for the machine, and do not forget to build a ladder so i can climb up and activate it!<p>

Dr. Octopus:  
>Okay boss<p>

As doc ock begins construction, Plankton contacts Crocker

Plankton:  
>Crocker, Doc Ock is beginning to construct a small floor here for our machine, so i command you, our robot armys and Allies to Destroy this city, WE CANT allow anybody to get on our WAY!<p>

Crocker:  
>Okay Boss!<p>

they finish talking

Crocker:  
>Everybody its time to attack!<p>

G1 Stasrcream:  
>AT LAST!<p>

G1: Megatron:  
>its time to let the slaughter BEGIN!<p>

They attack Danville, hours late its also on ruins, Twilight Sparkle and Perry are hiding

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Perry we msut do something!<p>

Perry simply stares the disaster in sadness, and hides in a box near, Perry have accepted theres nothing they can do

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Perry?, Come out!<p>

Perry stays on the box

Twilight Sparkle:  
>this is not you!, we must help them, thats why im here, to help!<p>

Perry stays on box, Twilight Sparkle gives up and enters on the box with perry. Perry lets a tear come off his eyes cause its all over

Twilight Sparkle:  
>just be glad Perry, your owners could be fine. just have faith they could be fine.<p>

then a robot finds them as it breaks thru a wall

Robot:  
>Dectecting enemy<p>

It sees perry and Twilight hiding

Robot:  
>Perry the Platypus detected, Exterminate the enemy!<p>

The robot grabs perry.

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Put him down!<p>

Robot:  
>Eliminate Perry<p>

The robot eyes are glowing as they are about to shot and kill perry. Perry Closes his eyes waiting for his moment, as twilight sadly watches down with tears that are about to form on her eyes

But before the robot can kill perry, its head is blasted, desactivating the robot, then its arm are blasted, Perry falls, but twilight saves him before he can hit the ground

Twilight:  
>What was that?<p>

She and Perry comes out of theri hiding and sees a big shadow near them, its Movie Optimus Prime with Phineas!

Perry Smiles so do Twilight

Phineas:  
>Perry!<p>

Optimus puts phineas on the ground, and Phineas and Perry gives each other a hug

Phineas:  
>Perry this belongs to you<p>

Phineas gives Perry his Fendora and Peryr puts its over his head

Phineas:  
>im glad you're okay<p>

Twilight:  
>Who's is that?<p>

Phineas:  
>He's Optimus Prime, but its not the only Optimus in the universe,<p>

G1, Prime, Animated and All Optimus Primes Shows up

Phineas:  
>Guys bring them!<p>

All of Phineas and Ferb Invinetions Are brought to the city, as Perry smiles knwoing where they owners were and what they did.

Twilight:  
>whats all that?<p>

Phineas:  
>Something i and ferb call our bg ideas<p>

all inventions are shown.

Puss in boots is seen using the monster truck

Puss In Boots:  
>Its time to roll over some enemies!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows up riding one of the robotic bulls

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Belivie it or not Perry today we are both allies<p>

Phineas:  
>New friends show up!<p>

More Characters from Jimmy Neutron, Lion King, Bambi, Rio, Ice Age, My Little Pony, Transformers, Spongebob, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, Marvel, DC, Toy Story, Monsters inc, Garfield, Emperors New groove, Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fairly oddparents (including all Fairies) More Disney Characters, More Nickelodeon Characters, etc etc (Notes: other characters from other shows/Games/Movies/Comics are up to the reader imagination) Shows up and most are using Phineas and Ferb Inventions

Po:  
>Its time for the awesomeness of Kung fu!<p>

Phineas:  
>Twilight are thsoe friends of yours?<p>

Twilight friends shows up and they are overjoyed

Movie Optimus:  
>Today, in the name of the freedom of the Multiverse, we take the battle to them!<p>

They all Cheer

Animated Optimus:  
>Its time to save the Multiverse<p>

Prime Arcee:  
>Its time for Battle!<p>

meanwhile Crocker anti Magic device detects Magic

Crocker:  
>More Magic? No more!<p>

then he absorbs the magic of all Magical creatures and they all collapse

Timon:  
>What the?<p>

Wanda:  
>Crocker have absored the magic of everybody that possesed magic! what we do now!<p>

Crane:  
>We do not need magic, Lets just Fight!<p>

Shen nearby looks and reports this to crocker

Shen:  
>Crocker, The Platypus and his friends have gathered Creatures from other worlds, and thats stinking panda is with them!<p>

Crocker:  
>All of the villians its time to battle!<p>

the robots, Decepticons and all villians gather to fight

Phineas:  
>Lets go!<p>

and the heroes gather for fight the villians, the villians and heroes meets up and they all battle, Po and shen meet each other once more

Po:  
>Shen! you are alive!<p>

Shen:  
>Yes, indeed am alive panda, its time for you to die!<p>

they then fight. Timon and Pumbaa encounters a Small robot, and its very small.

Timon:  
>thats a Robot?<p>

Pumbaa:  
>its a very small robot!<p>

Timon:  
>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p>

then the robot grows larger and way larger

Pumbaa:  
>Shall we run for our lives<p>

Timon:  
>Yes...<p>

Timon and Pumbaa Scream as the bot chases them

After a long battle Po defeats Shen. and shen remains on the ground tired, but he gets up and is about to kill po until a Robot is about to fall on him

Shen:  
>Well. i derseved it<p>

he closes his eyes and is crushed by the robot

Shifu and Rafiki fights some of the Villians like Vicky, Bowser, and some robots. and they are all defeated

Rafiki:  
>we make a good team<p>

Shifu:  
>yes we do.<p>

Mario and Luigi stomps on the goombas.

Viper fights other villians, but a robot defeats her and before it can kill her, Kaa saves her and defeats the robot using kung fu,

Viper:  
>you know...Kung fu?<p>

Kaa:  
>No. and i dont really know how i did it<p>

Viper simply smiles.

Jimmy Neutron, The Penguins and some of hte furiosu five fights more villians

we see more heroes fighting villians. on the top of a building, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Raindbow Dash Prepares to strike eggman. but Movie Optimsu combined with his trailer flies over,

Eggman:  
>Shot him down!<p>

Eggman commands his army of robots to attack Optimus, Optimus is shot down. Optimus fell through a nearby unfinished building and was caught up in the wires of a construction crane

Movie Optimus:  
>Not again! Wreckers!<p>

Movie Roadbuster:  
>Hang on!<p>

Sonic sees it, but knows The wreackers will help him

Sonic:  
>lets attack eggman!<p>

the 5 attacks eggman, Rainbow Dash attackes Eggman, while the others attack his robots

Rainbow Dash:  
>you shall not conquer this world!<p>

and hits eggman on his nose very hard and knocks him out.

Eggman:  
>i see...rainbows!<p>

and he then goes unconscious

Rainbow Dash:  
>All Cleared up Sonic!<p>

Sonic gives her a thumps up

On the Top of Doof Building plankton enraged sees this he then contacts the Decepticons and Crocker

Plankton:  
>Decepticons and Crocker Destroy them!<p>

G1 Megatron:  
>i will lead!<p>

Crocker:  
>WE will lead!<p>

meanwhile

Applejack:  
>where we are supposed to go?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Where i live, the one who's behind this is there.<p>

Perry then rides Twilight

Twilight:  
>then lets go!<p>

Phineas:  
>Im going!<p>

they then prepare to stop Plankton


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

They arrive where Doof lives.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>He's up there!<p>

Phineas:  
>how we are going to get up there<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>i know how!<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to open the door of the building, but cant open it

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>its locked. mmmmm, i got it!<p>

he grabs his keys, but they are about 400 keys and tries to open with each key

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope<p>

Perry jsut facepalms, but he tells Phineas, Applejack and Twilight to hold him

Phineas:  
>He wants us to hold him<p>

they hold perry. Perry grabs his grappling hook and it holds into the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. they manage to get into the top of the building. where they Meet Plankton

Plankton: Oh no!

Phineas:  
>that's right! we are here to foil your plans!<p>

Plankton:  
>i think i should give up!, Only if. Doc Ock reveal my most proud invention!<p>

Dr. Octopus:  
>it will be pleasure<p>

as Doc Ock is going to reveal Plankton most proud invention

Plankton:  
>Today, you all will witness my most Perfect INVENTION!<p>

Fluttershy shadow is seen and then we see its clearly Her but with robot parts thus Perry is surprised and eyes are more Open, cause this reminds him to his second dimension counterpart when he was evil.

Twilight and Applejack:  
>Fluttershy<p>

Plankton:  
>No, Call her Flutterborg!<p>

Perry is more surprised cause of similar names

Plankton:  
>Flutterborg Attack!<p>

She then attacks

meanwhile we see the wreackers once again freeing optimus like they did in DOTM

back with doof he still tries to open, he have tried 100 keys

Doof:  
>Nope, Nope, nope, i wonder why i have to Many Useless keys, nope, nope<p>

meanwhile on the top they all try to evade Flutterborg and dr octopus attacks. Phineas spots the machine that will slave everybody

Phineas: its up there!

Applejack:  
>Let me do this!<p>

she uses her lasso skilsl to pick it and throw it to the ground destroying it!

Plankton: NO!

Phineas:  
>i think we foiled your plans!<p>

Plankton:  
>Oh. How painfull it is to have...The Prototype of the machien destroyed! hahahahahahahaha, the real one is Up way on the top<p>

Applejack puts her cowgirl hat down to cover her shame

dr octopus takes away applejack lasso and Flutterborg ties them.

Plankton:  
>Say bye bye to everything!, i would kill you all. but i want you to work for meeee<p>

Phineas:  
>No. Never!<p>

Plankton:  
>What are you going to do now trianglue head!<p>

Phineas:  
>FERB!<p>

on the ground Isabella hears phineas calling for ferb.

Isabella:  
>Ferb! Phineas is calling for you! help him!<p>

Ferb in hurry grabs 2 toilet unclogger, but rainbow dask appears

Rainbow dash:  
>hop on!<p>

Ferb then hops on RD and goes to fly on the top

Plankton:  
>Doc Ock! the Machine is ready! Activate it!<p>

Doc Ock:  
>Okay<p>

in the same moment an alien ship shows up and it opens, Its meep! Meap helps them out. as Meap unties them RD and ferb shows up and throws the 2 unclogger into Doc Ock and Flutterborg. Doc ock falls off the building trying to take out the unclogger off his face, but his tentacles maanges to grab on the walls.

Plankton:  
>errghh! if you want something done, DO IT Yourself.<p>

Doc Ock returns. and grabs RD And tosses her, ferb then falls over too but remains unhurt, doc ock then tosses rd to the floor and stays there injured as her friends comes to her aid!

Doc Ock:  
>its your turn<p>

Doc ock prepares to striek phineas. but Perry stops Doc Ock, Meap helps too. and doc ock falls again as he's defeated. again he grabs into the walls but at that moment Spider-Man shows up and webs him

Doc Ock:  
>Not that webhead!<p>

Phineas goes to check ferb

Phineas:  
>are you fine?<p>

Ferb gives him thumps up, which means yes.

Flutterborg tries to take off the unclogger off her fave but its not sucessfull. perry reminds how he defeated and fried out the evil from His 2nd dimennsion counterpart. Perry sees the same power box there, and tells meap his plan, both strike Flutterborg. soon got her sharp tail stuck in the power box, electrocuting her on contact.

on the top, Plankton is about to activate his Machine

Plankton:  
>Soon. everybody will work for me! and we will conquer the multiverse! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p>

Doof manages to get on his apartment in time

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>Where Plankton?<p>

Phineas: he's up there, he's about to activate the Machine

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:  
>No! we're doomed!<p>

Movie Optimus was freed and returns to battlefield and destroys all of the robots the villians created and he saved timon and pumbaa who were about to be killed, in that moment. Crocker passes by and optimsu destroys the robot armor crocker uses

Crocker: NO!

in that moment, Crocker anti-Magic device falls over

Crocker:  
>NO! the anti Magic device!<p>

and it breaks in millions pieces but releases the magic and they return to all fairies and twilight herself

Twilight:  
>My magic! returned!<p>

meanwhile

Wanda:  
>Cosmo our magic returned!<p>

Cosmo:  
>Yay!<p>

he transforms into many things

In that moment Optimus grabs Crocker robot armor blaster and he sees the machine on the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, so he shots. the machine falls from the building, but plankton saves himself

Plankton:  
>NO! The Machine! Slipstream the machine is falling<p>

The female decepticon from Animated grabs the machine and tosses it up. but at that moment Movie Bumblebee attacks her, they fight, but bumblebee then delivered the final blow by throwing an uppercut to Slipstream's torso and shooting slipstream upwards, disintegrating her head, leaving her lifeless body fall to the ground.

Animated Blackarachnia grabs the machine while crawling the walls, and is about to hand it over to plankton.

but on the ground Prime Arcee sees a bombstick made by the villians, so she grabs it, activates it and stabs animated Blackarachnia on her back.

Blackarachnia:  
>what the?, nah it doesnt matter what it was i msut deliver plankton the machine.<p>

Blackarachnia arrives to the top of the building

Blackarachnia:  
>heres the machine mas<p>

then the bobmstick goes off and Blackarachnia explodes. the machine remains intact.

Plankton grbas it and prepares to put back on what its left of the top

Meap and Perry takes out all of the metallic pieces from Fluttershy, she then recovers.

Fluttershy:  
>What?...What happened?<p>

Phineas:  
>Plankton is about to activate a machine that will slave us!<p>

Fluttershy:  
>where is he?<p>

Phineas:  
>he's back on the top. he's jsut quick and small we could not stop him!, Nobody go up for stop him<p>

Fluttershy:  
>but rainbow dash can stop him<p>

Phineas:  
>she injured.<p>

Fluttershy once hearing her friend is injured decides to stop plankton herself, she flies and grabs the machine intending to drop it

Plankton:  
>HEY!<p>

Plankton jumps over her and lands

Plankton: Give me Back my Machine!

Fluttershy:  
>No!<p>

Plankton:  
>im your master! Obey me!<p>

Fluttershy:  
>i will never follow orders from you<p>

Plankton enraged pokes Fluttershy on her eyes which causes her to drop the machine on her pain. Plankton jumps for grab the machine but continues failling.

Rainbow dash recovers, but is weak for fly.

Phineas:  
>Fluttershy Wait!<p>

Fluttershy in pain cant see where shes going she goes lower. but she hits herself into one of the walls of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated which KOs her and falls to the ground uncounsious

Twilight Sparkle, AJ, RD, Phineas and Doof:  
>NO!<p>

Perry looks down with meap and Ferb, Ferb, Perry and meap gives a sad face.

Plankton continues falling

Plankton:  
>doesnt matter its location, IM GONING TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!<p>

but before he can activate it he crashes on teh ground. plankton is fine but the machine is destroyed!

Plankton:  
>NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!, all was perfectly planned, I WAS ABOUT TO CONQUER THE WORLD!<p>

Spongebob:  
>Hey plankton, loosk we foiled your plan again!<p>

Po:  
>Prepare to meet my Foot<p>

Plankton:  
>Not in the face!<p>

Po crushes plankton

Plankton:  
>doesnt matter what happens, somebody big always steps on me. i think i deserved this...<p>

Twilight Sparkle, AJ, RD, Phineas, Perry, Ferb, Meap and Doof arrives to check on Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Fluttershy!, do not die! Fluttershy! do not go...<p>

theres a moment of silence, until Fluttershy opens her eyes.

Fluttershy:  
>im not going anywhere<p>

Everybody cheers! at the fact this saved the Multiverse, the villians are defeated and Fluttershy survived

Blu:  
>WE WON!<p>

Jewel:  
>yes we did!<p>

Baloo:  
>Evil will never win!<p>

Kaa:  
>So what you think on how i did on saving the multiverse Viper?<p>

Viper:  
>Wanna know?<p>

Kaa:  
>Yes<p>

Viper then kisses Kaa on his lips

Viper:  
>i think you did perfectly<p>

Kaa:  
>this was the best day...<p>

Kaa faints

Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bugs bunny, Daffy Duck, Goofy, Shrek, Donkey, Po, The Penguins, the furious 5, and puss in boots gives each other high fives

Wanda:  
>We did it timmy! we saved the Multiverse!<p>

Timmy:  
>yes wanda, We did!<p>

Jimmy Neutron:  
>We did it again turner<p>

Timmy:  
>yes Neutron, we did<p>

Mario:  
>We did it bro!<p>

Luigi:  
>yes we did mario!<p>

Sonic:  
>Nothing is match for the speed!<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>it was nice to meet you all, Phineas<p>

Phineas:  
>Same Twilight, it was pleasure to meet you all<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Maybe someday you and your friends could visit me on my dimension soon?<p>

Phineas:  
>Yes, we could<p>

Timmy:  
>Now that we defeated the enemies, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof I wish all the dimensions to be restored to Normal<p>

they grant him the wish and all dimensions that were attacked and this world are restored to normal, no damage, destructicon, robots created by the villians is left

Phineas:  
>this was the best day ever! and all days will be awesome now that we know you are an agent<p>

Monogram and Carl shows up

Monogram:  
>Yes yes those minutes will be awesome, but then Agent p must have to leave<p>

Everybody:  
>WHAT?<p>

Monogram:  
>im Sorry, but now that Agent p cover was blown he must go forever<p>

Phineas:  
>Go away?, Its that why you didnt wanted us to know yoru secret?<p>

Perry confirms it

Jorgen von strangle shows up. (who was one of the fairies who took part of the battle)

Jorgen:  
>Not only he will go away from his owners, but cosmo, wanda and poff will have to leave timmy too<p>

everybody:  
>WHAT?<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>But.. they saved the multiverse!<p>

Kaa:  
>Yeah!<p>

Viper:  
>Why they have to Go<p>

Monogram:  
>we cant allow anybody, expect the villians, allies and sometimes their families know about the secret of our agents, its too risky for our organization! so Agent p msut go<p>

Jorgen:  
>Also the fairies council made the rule that if a fairy is revealed to be a fairy by his godchild or anything they MUST GO too, its on the Da Rules book, and since timmy revealed they were his fairies to some of you, they will Go!<p>

Timmy:  
>But there must be something so we can keep them<p>

Phineas:  
>Yeah!<p>

Jorgen and Monogram:  
>No, sorry<p>

Viper:  
>Do not take them!<p>

Private:  
>they saved the world!<p>

Zazu:  
>They did saved the world, if you want to take them away then you are all nutheads!<p>

Blu:  
>Yeah you are all NUTHEADS!<p>

Viper Hits Jorgen

Kaa grabs jorgen wand

Kaa:  
>I Have your wand and im not afraid of using it!<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>They saved the Multiverse!. if it wasnt for them, this universe would be ruled by villians<p>

Shifu:  
>and your world, big fairies woudl had been destroyed too!<p>

Kiara:  
>Let them keep them!<p>

Applejack: Keep them!

Jewel:  
>Keep them!<p>

Puss in botos:  
>Keep them!<p>

everybody:  
>LET THEM KEEP THEM!<p>

Monogram:  
>Fine, they will keep them<p>

Jorgen:  
>But with one condition!<p>

Viper:  
>and what it could be<p>

Monogram and jorgen have the same idea

Monogram and Jorgen:  
>your memories must be wiped!<p>

Twilight Sparkle:  
>What wiped?<p>

Monogram and jorgen:  
>yes, you all msut forget all this if you want them to keep them<p>

Phineas:  
>so the options are lose perry and the fact we meet agent p, timmy loses his fairies too or forget what was the best day ever<p>

Ferb:  
>We always had big days, but only 1 perry and timmy only have 1 cosmo, wanda and Poof<p>

Phineas:  
>Right...Well we accept.<p>

The heroes are all gathered for mind wiping along all the villians who were all tied up. Viper and kaa fell on love and erasing their memories goes against da rules but, jorgen will make an expection this time so timym cna keep his fairies and phines, ferb and canadace cna keep their pet. The OWAC was spared by jorgen cause they need to know the whole mess so they can be ready if something similar happens. everybody are Giving their last goodbyes to each other, Knowing they will never see each other again. Perry is about to give his goodbyes to twilight.

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Well Perry, it was great to meet you...i will miss you all.<p>

Perry and Twilight Sparkle gives each other a hug

Twilight Sparkle:  
>But remember this perry, Just cause we wont remember you, doesnt means we arent all friends, right?<p>

Perry doesnt know what to think cause how all can be friends if nobody will remember him. thus he simply walks away.

Twilight Sparkle:  
>Perry?...<p>

Jorgen:  
>are all Ready?<p>

Everybody:  
>Yes<p>

Jorgen grabs the Forgeticen, but before he can erase their memories

Isabella: Uh, Jorgen?

Jorgen: Uh, Yes?

Isabella: So none of us will remember any of today?

Jorgen: That's right.

Isabella: Good.

Isabella kisses phines liek she did in across the 2nd dimension

Phineas:  
>Isabella!<p>

Isabella: Now, Jorgen!

Phineas: Wait! Wait! Wait!

Jorgen activates the Forgeticen and everybody forgets the entire day

Po:  
>What happened? Wh-Where are we?<p>

Phineas:  
>Hey, why is Perry wearing a hat?<p>

Monogram:  
>Oh God!, Jorgen erase their memories again and teleport them back to their dimensions and houses quickly<p>

Jorgen:  
>On it<p>

he uses the Forgeticen again and teleports them back. Jorgen leaves aswell, as Perry gives a Sad Look.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

The Battle is over, all Dimensions are saved. Perry returns to his Lair. Perry Makes sure nobody is watching. then he plugs his camera into the screen, he watches at pictures he took of this second adventure he had with his owners. he saves them to the folder "The Adventures of me and my owners", but Perry quickly remembers what Twilight Sparkle told him

"_But remember this perry, Just cause we wont remember you, doesnt means we arent all friends, right?_"

Perry then Renames the folder from "The Adventures of me and my owners" to "The Adventures of me, my owners and my new friends".

Perry then clicks on the folder, and searches one picture, the one where everybody cheered when they defeated the villians, then Perry Tearfully Smiles, Happy that he was able to have a second great adventure with his owners and could meet such wonderfull people from other dimensions.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: if you are interested, you could make Fanart or fan made videos of my fanfic if you are interested, you dont need to give me credit, but just remember to mention the fanart or video is based from a fanfic. and if you ever do fanart or a video based on this fanfic, remember to Send me a private message cause i would like to see them, oh also you are allowed to make any typs of changes if you ever make fanfics or fan videos about this fanfic<strong>


End file.
